


This is The Price of Love

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Schmoop, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wanna know how much Stiles loves his best friend? This is how much</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is The Price of Love

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Picnic square on my card which can be found [here](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/141716.html) or [here](http://jesseofthenorth.dreamwidth.org/120462.html)

“Scott? You know I love you like a brother, right?” 

Just like always that kind of statement makes Scott's eyes go big and wet and on the verge of leaking. The poor dumb-ass is never, _never_ ready for what comes next. “But man you seriously cannot think this is right?”

“What?” and there it is, that wounded face and hurt look. Well too bad, Stiles does love him like a brother and he cannot seriously let the guy do this.

“Man! You cannot _buy_ a picnic for your girl at the 7-11! It's just not right!”

Predictably Scott's response is “Uh. I can't?

 

Stiles just shakes his head and herds Scott towards the jeep. If Scott is going to do this Stiles is gonna make sure it gets done right. “No man you can't.. It's Allison. And I know you think she is the best thing ever. You gotta get it right, dude” He pauses and looks Scott in the eye. “Scott, you're gonna have to get a little messy for this one.”

 

Stiles loves Scott like a bother, he does. But. He drives them to Scott's house instead of his own because this disaster is not playing out in a kitchen Stiles is going to have to cook in later, never mind clean. He doesn't love him _that_ much.

 

They cook three pots of Pasta before Scott produces one even approaching edible. 

“Dude I gotta! Mac and cheese is her favorite since she was like little.” Scott gets a dreamy slightly lost look on his face and Stiles knows he's thinking about what an adorable little kid she must have been. Or possibly how adorable their kids will be. Or maybe how pretty she will look will her face stuffed full of his amazing mac and cheese. Whatever, it's Scott so who fucking knows.

 

They settle for grilled chicken after Stiles empties a fire extinguisher on the pan full of fried chicken they were aiming for.

“It's cool! Grilled chicken is better for you any way!” Scott takes the bait because neither one of them has the energy for twenty minutes of fanning to get the smoke alarm to shut up, and Melissa will flip her shit if they ever take the battery out of it again.

 

Scoot cuts his thumb twice, trying to cut a baguette for the cute little sandwiches he wanted to make. They settle for a bag of rosemary garlic bagel chips Stiles found in the back of the pantry and a thing of some fancy cream cheese shit they both hope Mrs McCall has forgotten she had. 

 

They make cookies from frozen mix and Scott burns the shit out of his hand putting them in the oven and again taking them out. They decide to call it a total win because the cookies aren't burnt and !yay! Werewolf healing powers!

 

Stiles sleeps sleep of the righteously exhausted that night, vowing that there is nothing on the planet worth this much damage, frustration, and bone deep weariness. 

He is lounging on the sofa when he get's a text from Scott the next afternoon. It is a picture of Allison's face completely overwhelmed and smiling like Scott just gave her the world. “Thanks man! You are the best!” the accompanying text says.

Okay maybe there are some things that are worth it.

Scott still fucking owes him their first born.

Stiles absolutely does not spend _any time at all_ thinking about how cute that kid will be.


End file.
